Saturday Night Movie Hunting
by treehilluver23
Summary: Damon and Bonnie spend Saturday night picking out a video at the movie store. BAMON PROMPT TABLE: PROMPT #6: MOVIE.


**Title; **Saturday Night Movie Hunt

**Fandom; **Vampire Diaries {TV}

**Pairing/Character(s); **Bonnie Bennett; Damon Salvatore; Damon/Bonnie; Stefan Salvatore; Elena Gilbert; Stefan/Elena

**Author:** Alex

**Rating; **T

**Word Count; **1,005

**Spoilers; **NONE-AU

**Summary; **Damon and Bonnie Prompt Table: Prompt # 6: Movie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

"_The Goonies?" _Bonnie Bennett suggested.

"Hell no. That fat kid makes me want to suck his body clean of all his blood," Damon Salvatore shot down.

"_Can't Buy Me Love_? Patrick Dempsey is in that," she tried again hopefully.

"Now that's one dude who I really want dead," he said seriously.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with him when we watched Grey's Anatomy last week," she shot back, brow raises challengingly.

"One: I told you never to say that aloud in public," he reminded her, looking around to see if his brother had heard from somewhere in the video store, "and two: I only watched because that Pompeo chick has a nice rack."

"Whatever, Damon, you were totally into that episode, and you know it," she insisted.

"Only because that was the only way you were going to let me have an All-Access Pass to Bonnie's Play Land." Damon waggled his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk.

"Whatever." She was blushing furiously, as she pushed him away from her.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the side of her neck. "Will I get another pass tonight? I have this real bad sweet tooth only Bonnie's Play Land can get rid of."

"_Breakfast Club_! I love Molly Ringwald," she gushed, needing a distraction. She flashed the DVD in front of his face.

"Anthony Michael Hall is a douche now," he said, taking the movie from her hand and placing it back on the shelf in front of them.

"_Desperately Seeking Susan_? I watched that with my mom one time. It was so good." She really didn't mind seeing that movie again. It was awesome the first time she'd seen it.

"Bonnie, can you do me a favor and stop suggesting lame ass movies." Damon said seriously, placing the movie clutched in his girlfriend's hand back on the self with the fest of the 80's Movies. They were currently standing the middle of Blockbuster on a Saturday night, trying to decide on a movie to watch. But so far, Damon had shot down every movie she'd suggested.

"Damon," Bonnie whined, pouting up at him. He'd never been able to resist her 'pout-face.' She saw his face softening. "You said I could pick this weekend."

"I know, but why 80's movies? They suck," he exclaimed, motioning to the row of movies. "I lived through them once, and I don't look forward to living through them again."

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms across the front of her jacket. She moved through the video store, spotting Elena and Stefan near the 'New Release' section of the store. "You guys find anything?"

Elena held up the newest Twilight movie with a smile. Bonnie turned to Damon, a hopeful smile on her face. They all knew that if Damon didn't want to see it, then chances are he would hide the DVD somewhere on their way to the house. Bonnie clutched at the front of his shirt, jumping up and down excitedly. Damon exchanged a look with his brother, who shrugged.

"Get it," he said simply, waving his hand dismissively towards the movie in his brother's girlfriend's hand.

"Yay!" Bonnie exclaimed happily. She hopped up, kissing Damon soundly on the mouth. "We should get a horror movie. Something with a badass witch."

"_Dead & Rotting," _Elena pointed to the random DVD on the shelf. She picked up the case, reading the description on the back. "Some woman seeks revenge for the death of her son."

"That sounds awesome," Bonnie grabbed the case from her friend's grasp, adding it to the small pile of movies she planned on renting.

She grabbed Damon's hand, pulling him towards the "Romance" section. He groaned in protest, but she continued to pull him further. She searched through the row of movies with a smile. Her face lightened even more once she spotted a DVD movie with a sky blue background with a man and woman almost embarrassing in a passionate kiss.

"_The Notebook! _Damon, we have to get this!" Bonnie exclaimed happily, clutching the movie in her hands.

"Hell no! I refuse." He placed the movie in his girlfriend's hand back on the shelf. He'd rather drink squirrel blood while listening to Caroline talk than watch that eyesore. "Keep it moving."

"Baby, please, I really want to see it again," she whined, reaching for the movies again. Damon grasp her wrist, pulling her hand back. He tried to ignore the way her bottom lip jutted out in an adorable pout. He tried to stop himself from wanting to give in to her request, because there was no way in hell he was watching _that shit._

"No," he said seriously.

"Fine." She pouted even more, before an idea struck. Smiling seductively, she pressed her body against the front of his, hand skipping up his shirt. "I really like that movie, and watching Noah build that house for Allie really made me wish I had a strong, sexy, man that loved me enough to build a house for me."

"Bonnie," Damon warned, trying to fight the growl in his throat. She was practically sexing him up in the middle of Blockbuster without a care in the world. Damn, he loved this girl.

"And I'm not going to lie," Bonnie whispered, hand dipping inside the front of jeans, "watching a love story as passionate as Noah and Allie, gets me really hot."

He smirked against the top of her head. He's had to burry his face in her hair to stop himself from baring fangs. The smell of her honey shampoo was calming his nerves. "Get the movie, but we're watching it alone in my room."

Bonnie jumped back from him, plastering a triumphant smile on her face. She grabbed the movie, skipping down the isle towards the checkout counter.

**.END.**


End file.
